


Sword in Hand

by Jacepens



Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Slightly under negotiated kink, Swords, google translate french
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacepens/pseuds/Jacepens
Summary: Washington begins to notice that there is always something that catches his lover's eye, and he is more than willing to indulge.
Relationships: Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/George Washington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Sword in Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Clover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Clover/gifts).



> A little gift for a pretty great person :)  
> Also...double entendre intended

He notices it when he is high on his steed, in the brink of battle, sabre raised to the heavens to instill in the footmen deference. Or in the midst of training, when the men can’t seem to focus well enough to not have a vague threat ordering them about. 

It doesn’t take Washington long to notice what happens to Lafayette when such measures are needed. He becomes quite unlike himself, shy and red faced, blushing and tripping over his words. It was behavior that always meant Lafayette would be making his way back into his tent at night.

At first, he thought it was simply because of his age, being easily excitable and stirred. Until it began happening without fail where his sabre was involved. And Washington was not blind to seeing that Lafayette loved nothing more than to watch Washington command or fight with a sword.

It was after his realization that he knew he couldn’t let the Frenchman get away from withholding this information from him.

He scheduled a meeting with Lafayette late at night that he accepted all too hastily with a knowing grin. But his sweet Marquis did not know just what he would be in for. 

He dismissed the guards from the entrance to his tent for the night and set to work clearing the desk of its clutter. The only thing he left was a single, freshly replaced, candle. He gently pulled the sabre from its scabbard and examined its sheen, frowning at the cloudiness. Knowing the hour was coming close at hand, Washington wanted to be prepared for Lafayette to arrive at any moment.

After grabbing the polish, he set the sabre down gently and took his seat. He took great care as he polished the blade not to cut his hands or slip and put a notch in his desk. He knew that he needed to look as if this was exactly what he was meant to be doing at this hour. Even if Lafayette was too clever to take that to be the truth.

He saw a rustle at the tent entrance, then waited a moment until Lafayette was inside to acknowledge him.

“Ah, Lafayette.” He smiled, looking up from his work. Lafayette’s eyes snapped up to meet his.

“ _Bonjour monsieur._ ” He purred, stalking towards him. “What is it you are doing?” He drew close to his side, slightly leaning over his shoulder to get a good look at the freshly polished sword. 

Good, Lafayette was already intrigued. Washington knew as much, but it still brought him joy to know his boy so well.

“My sabre was in need of a polishing.” He said airily, playing the part that this was not intentional.

Lafayette hummed, drawing closer, warm breath on his cheek. “But why do you do so now? Can this not wait for morning?” He gently kissed under the General’s ear. “I have been waiting all day for you, don’t you know?” 

“Always so impatient Lafayette. If you would simply listen I would explain it to you.”

“Oh?” Lafayette said the moment the last word left Washington’s lips. “And what is there to explain?” He pulled back.

“We’re going to train.” He said simply.

“We are- we are going to train?” Washington looked back at Lafayette, wondering if he had caught on just yet. Yes, that familiar flush was very apparent, but his shocked tone suggested he did not quite seem to understand it just yet.

“Yes. I noticed recently that your form was sloppy, and I thought the least I could do was help you with your sabre.” Lafayette was a well-known swordsman, in fact far surpassed himself in skill, what with his upbringing and childhood, Lafayette had been swinging a sword since he could walk. And now, the gears in Lafayette’s head were turning.

“But sir, I am more trained than you are.” Ah yes, and there was that bit of breathlessness in his words Washington had been waiting for.

“That does not mean you do not have room to improve. Here, you shall take my sabre.” He said, rising and pushing the sword into Lafayette’s clammy hands. 

He watched as Lafayette grabbed a hold of the grip, his eyes closely examining the fine and colorful dyes of the handle. “And what should I do now?” He looked up at Washington, smirk trying to tug his lips upward. Yes, he was too clever for his own good. But that did not mean Washington would put a stop to this little game just because Lafayette had become wise to it. 

“You shall practice.” 

Lafayette’s chest rose and deflated as he took a deep breath and steadied his feet. Yes, his form and stance were perfect, but that was not the point. After taking a step back and ensuring he was not going to destroy anything with his swinging, Lafayette began. 

Typically when one practiced using their blade, they needed a dummy to practice. Something to hit, something to ground them and keep them from flailing about. They also typically employed the use of a practice sword so they did not run the risk of hurting themselves, but Lafayette was too skilled for any of that. His back was straight, his hands perfect, it was clear this was something he had done a thousand times before. 

Washington let Lafayette go on a minute longer, let a sweat break out along his forehead, let his tension and curiously rise until he began making mistakes and losing the perfect posture.

“No, no.” Washington grumbled, “that right there.” He pointed at his feet. “They are too close together, an opponent could sweep your legs and you would be defenseless against them.” Lafayette did not point out he would be dead by gunfire first. “And your hands.” He huffed, hurrying towards Lafayette to fix what didn’t need fixing. “Your grip is not steady enough, if you leave your ring finger there you will drop your sword at the first scuffle.” 

“Ah- well sir,” Lafayette began, slowly lowering the sword to look him straight in the eye, unable to hide his smirk. “you know I have always been a more visual learner.” Washington struggled to not break into a smile himself. “I will understand better if you show me how to handle a sabre.” 

“I will demonstrate to you once and no more.” He said sternly, not allowing affection into his voice. 

Lafayette wordlessly passed the sword into Washington’s hand, taking great care and purposefully brushing his fingertips along his hand, his chest rising and falling more rapidly as his exhales turned jagged. Washington did not need to look down to know the boy was already sporting an erection.

He took great care once the sabre was in hand not to look at Lafayette again, if he was to keep the façade for his benefit then he would be sure to do it right. And no look of interest could pass across his face in that moment. 

He stood straighter and mimicked the stance Lafayette took moments ago. He had never quite learned how to wield a sword like Lafayette had. It was an old world skill that even on the battlefield didn’t have its uses these days. But for Lafayette’s sake, he managed the best he could, but did it the way _he_ did it. 

He did not possess Lafayette’s grace or skill set, but what he could do with a sword was _command._ He had to admit he felt silly like this, swinging at no enemy, commanding no one but it was just what Lafayette wanted to witness. One glance in his direction and Washington knew his assumption was correct. Lafayette loved to see Washington, sword in hand, and powerful.

He slowed to a stop and caught his breath as he shoved the sabre back in Lafayette’s hands. Lafayette almost stumbled back as he took it in hand, gulping and trembling slightly enough that Washington saw the sword shake as he raised it. It seemed he was getting an even more intense reaction than he had imagined.

He watched carefully, calculating as Lafayette swung and let out a gasp, still breathless. _Now_ he was truly clumsy. His swings were sloppy, his thrusts weak, and Washington let his gaze turn furious.

“You are worse than before.” He snapped, barely beneath a roar. Lafayette stiffened and looked up at him, pupils wide and cheeks rosy. 

“ _Monsieur_ I apologize I-” 

“And what will an apology do for me? When you have wasted my time and energy?” Washington recognized Lafayette biting the inside of his lip to keep from grinning. “Give me that.” He hissed, snapping the sword out of Lafayette’s sweaty palm. Lafayette made a sound of surprise when he took it from him, eyebrows raising in continual curiosity.

“Give me your hands.” He snapped, already removing the rope he kept safely stored in his desk for these instances. Lafayette’s face turned an even brighter red as he obediently fell silent and held out his hands.

Washington began wrapping the soft rope around his hands, looking up and finally allowing himself to show the tenderness he felt. “You are alright with this?”

“Oh, _oui_ , v-very much.” He stuttered.

“And you know how to make me stop?” He asked, pressing a kiss just beneath his ear.

“Always.” He gasped, giggling at the tender kiss. 

“Then do not be afraid to say so.” He nodded, resuming his work and tying the knot securely around the Frenchman’s wrist, but ensuring there was enough room so Lafayette’s wrists would not be strained or bruised on the rope.

He nodded eagerly, slowly lowering his hands, and pressing his sweaty forehead to Washington’s in a final display of open affection. He let out a soft whimper as he twisted his hands and understood there would be no give. 

He let out a hushed, “thank you.” Before pulling back and righting himself, standing tall despite his body’s eagerness to cave in on itself.

Washington let out a final breath of air, and when he inhaled, he resumed his previous stern air and leveled a glare at Lafayette. “If you will not learn to use your hands properly, then you should not be allowed them at all, don’t you agree?” 

“ _Monsieur, je- “_ Washington made the bold move of kicking Lafayette’s feet. It took restraint to not cause him to fall and hurt himself, but just enough momentum that in his weakened state, Lafayette would quickly fall to his knees. He would be sure to rub a balm on the knees once this was over, already feeling the pangs of guilt. But Lafayette’s gasp, cry, and the way he looked up at him so reverently now made it worth it. The way Lafayette’s tongue darted out to lick his lips signaled to him that he felt the same.

“What did I tell you about your feet?” He chided, “You are lucky that I am not the enemy.”

“I know-” He whispered, gaze drifting downward as he slumped forward, still trembling slightly. 

And there was the opportunity he had been waiting for. If what he assumed about Lafayette was true, then this would be a most welcome gift. He snatched the sabre from where he placed it on the desk and in one quick movement brought the smooth edge just beneath Lafayette’s chin to force him to look up. He was careful, he needed to be careful. The last thing in the world he wanted to do was hurt his beautiful Marquis. 

He let out a gasp, eyelids fluttering shut in pleasure before snapping open again. He had been commanded to look, and now he understood. 

“ _Monsieur, s’il vous plaît."_ He whined, hips thrusting upward ever so slightly, neck swallowing against the cool metal.

“Please what?” He growled, still holding the blade pressed just so against his neck.

Lafayette let out a frustrated huff, “Please- ah, _j'ai besoin de vous.”_ His voice desperately pitched to the next octave.

“And why should I do any such thing to please you when you have failed me greatly tonight?” He snapped, pressing the blade a little tighter against his throat. Lafayette let out a low moan as he bit down on his lip. Washington shuddered.

“ _L_ _aisse moi-_ ah, let me take you.” He inched closer to Washington, and hesitated before him, staring up with pleading eyes and waiting for his response. 

He frowned as he undid his breeches, “very well then.” And Lafayette slid closer, sabre leaving his throat to be placed on the desk. He noticed a red mark on his neck and considered it lucky it was low enough to be covered in the morning. 

Washington watched as on instinct Lafayette brought up his hands to grab at him before pouting and realizing they were useless. He kept his eyes on Washington until his lips were wrapped around his member.

Washington couldn’t help but let out a gasp, his hand going to card through his hair and anchor there. He would never tire of Lafayette's mouth as long as lived. Hot and inviting, he dared to say he craved it at all hours. Lafayette took his tantalizing time, made every lick and suck and drag of his tongue far longer than it needed to be. Impatience was itching under his skin as Lafayette continued his slow and steady torture, heat desperately rising throughout his body. He let Lafayette continue as long as he could stand it, struggling to keep his hand from yanking and pushing Lafayette where he wanted him, until he was suddenly throwing him off. 

Lafayette gasped and panted, pink beautifully coloring his cheeks as he looked up at him again for good measure, leaving his tongue just barely over his lips. Damn this beautiful boy for knowing exactly what Washington wished to see.

“Onto the bed with you.” Washington’s voice strained as he regained his breath, already moving to bend over and pick up the boy. He tossed him into the bed with ease and quickly moved to straddle him.

He grabbed at Lafayette’s bound wrists to raise them above his head and hook just at the slight rise in the center of the beds headboard. Low enough that Lafayette could still easily unhook himself, but just high enough that he could squirm and try to tug to his heart’s content- as he so fondly always did. 

Lafayette curved upwards, trying to get closer to Washington, to seek his attention and affection. Washington indulged his boy by leaning over and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips but quickly pulled away before he could demand more. He whined and huffed, “enough of this teasing!” But Washington ignored him and got to work on discarding his clothing.

He unbuttoned and pulled back his jacket and waistcoat, pushing his shirt up until he could get a good look at his chest. All the while Lafayette keened under his hot touch, shaking and matting his hair with the way he pulled on his hands and squirmed restlessly.

“I am- oh, _travaillé- vous-_ “ 

“Do I need to teach you patience as well?” Washington purred low in Lafayette’s ear, listening to the soft gasp that left him as he stilled.

“ _Non monsieur.”_

“I am glad to hear it. Now, if you would only let me finish what I had begun.”

He brought both his hands down to grab at his sides and pull him just slightly so they could be closer. He then continued to tease him by using his thumb against Lafayette’s nipples, pinching and rubbing to try and earn another delightful sound from his mouth, each one driving him closer to the brink of madness.

Lafayette’s head fell back as he began losing himself in the overwhelming feeling. Washington watched as his eyelids closed and his red lips hung open, signaling to him that he should not force his lover to wait any longer. He had already suffered so greatly at his hand and Washington would not allow a line to be crossed.

He unfastened Lafayette’s breeches and tugged them down in a swift motion, not wasting a second as he curled his fingers around the Frenchman’s straining member. 

A strangled cry escaped the Marquis’s throat and he began to wriggle anew, eagerly trying to thrust his hips upward into the touch. Washington had to gently press his hips down with one had as he began stroking the boys erection.

Lafayette stilled, head sinking into the pillows as he savored his General’s touch, perfect and calculated like a war general should be. Although perhaps not in sharing a bed with his major general. His desperation slowed to a relentless burn as he gently rolled his hips upward into the strong palm, grateful that he released the tight hold on his hips. 

“ _Général, maintenant._ ” A chill ran down his spine when he watched Lafayette’s restlessness change to quiet lust. He could feel it hot against his skin and as he rolled his hips upward, chasing his hand in a steady rhythm. And hearing him say General in that low tone of voice in his heavy French accent was enough to make him acknowledge his own desperation and heat.

He removed his hand from Lafayette who whimpered and cried at the loss, pressing his face against his arm. He promptly pulled the jacket from his shoulders and threw it to the floor without a care, doing the same with his waistcoat and rolling up his shirtsleeves, knowing all too well how much Lafayette delighted in the sight.

Recognizing what was soon to come, Lafayette found himself needing to struggle anew, pulling at his wrists with the need to touch and feel his General as he pulled the trousers completely off his boy's legs. 

“ _Non.”_ He cried, Washington looked up, concern in his creased brow as his heart stopped. “ _Vous_ \- you, you wear- _merde!_ Your clothes, _Général!_ ” 

Washington chuckled low in his chest, the anxiety melting from him. He obliged his sweet Marquis and removed the last of his clothes with a final fling.

Still only being able to reach out with his hips, Lafayette thrusts upwards, whimpering when his cock brushed against his Generals. The action alone and the desperate whimper that escapes his Marquis causes a fresh sweat to break out on his neck, pleasure firing its way up his spine.

He sighs and steadies his shaky breath, reaching over to grab the oil he made sure to place in a reachable distance. Washington made quick work of slicking his fingers and gently inserting them inside the tight entrance.

Lafayette pulled hard at his restraints, loudly crying and shaking from exertion. He pathetically rutted his hips forward, attempting to take more than what Washington would give him, but he put an end to the distraction by holding him down once more. Lafayette’s face was bright red and the blush was so deep it seemed to spread all the way down to his chest. 

Washington allowed his mind to run rampant with imaginings of what they might do if they had all the time in the world with no one around to hear. He would indulge his lover in everything he desired, string his pleasure out for long hours. He swallowed thickly, another sigh from Lafayette reminding him of just where he was now. 

In his daydreams, he left Lafayette with too little for too long but he quickly remedied this by thrusting his second finger in straight down to the last knuckle.

" _Ah! Oh monsieur cher Général, s'il vous plaît, tu dois me baiser maintenant._ ” The foreign French words coupled with Lafayette’s delightful cry drove him to impatience at last as he pushed the third finger inside, hastily spreading him open.

Lafayette panted harshly and he could feel him resisting the hand still pressed down on his hip, jerky movements pushing in an attempt for more. It was then Washington remembered the pretense with which they found themselves in this situation. The little game seemed to have fizzled away to something more natural and Washington pondered bringing it back, if doing so would hurt his Frenchman or bring him great pleasure.

Already bound and restrained, he did not wish to push him too far, but that was why he invited him here was it not? 

“Gilbert,” he leaned, keeping his tone delicate. Lafayette's eyelids fluttered back open to look at him, recognizing the name to mean something serious. “Should you like me to...retrieve my sabre?”

“Oh.” He felt the hot exhale against his face. “ _Vous-_ you would- oh _oui._ ” He nodded.

Washington reluctantly removed himself from Lafayette to retrieve the long forgotten sword. Lafayette's eyes trailed his every move, shifting closer to him once he arrived back at the bed, mouth wide open in a gasp. Washington carefully set the sabre down, far away enough that Lafayette would not accidentally harm himself in his excitement. 

“You liked it against your throat, yes?” He grinned wickedly, suddenly thrown off guard when Lafayette’s hips thrust upwards against his member, the pleasure burning hot in his abdomen. He let out a gasp and almost missed Lafayette's croak of,

“ _Oui! Oui._ ” Washington brought his hand to Lafayette’s lovely, warm face, gently stroking his cheekbone with his thumb.

“Then you shall have it again.” He removed his hand to resume his work of preparing Lafayette to take him. He kept the sword discarded and noticed how Lafayette’s eyes continually drifted over to it, wondering when he would receive what he was promised.

Washington would wait until Lafayette was the most comfortable, most lost in the feeling to bring it against his neck. He dreamed already of how he might react to such a thing.

He pressed against his entrance, eyes traitorously falling shut as he pressed inside. A shudder ran through him at feeling the dizzying pressure and urged him deeper inside. Lafayette tugged at the rope, likely trying to grab a hold of Washington, but he was no allowed such things. Lafayette let out a high pitched sob as he tugged at his confined wrists, so worked up by the simple realization that he could not touch. After taking a moment to resume his breathing, Washington began rutting forward into that enticing heat, already having lost his patience long ago.

Lafayette cried even louder, head falling back to make the perfect picture of beautiful lust. His hair was a mess, his cheeks were red and even his lips were swollen from how he had begun biting on them to quiet his own moans. How was it that Washington always forgot just how beautiful his Marquis was? 

He leaned forward to block Lafayette’s eyesight as he reached over to grab the sabre, heart pounding louder in his chest, thrumming with anticipation. With steady caution he brought the cool blade of the sword against Lafayette’s neck, facing the blade toward himself so he would not risk cutting the fragile skin.

Lafayette’s eyes rolled back as he panted louder, tongue falling from his mouth as he moaned, long and loud. The sight and sound went straight to his cock, already so hard from the tightness of his boy. He kept his hand gripped tight as he pressed it harder, but taking care not to press so hard it would cause great pain or cut him. It was a delicate balance and practically impossible to keep while he continued thrusting into the shaking and _fantastically hot and tight_ Frenchman. But Providence saw him through his task.

Washington knew that Lafayette was close as his hips began thrusting and urging more from him, he happily obliged and soon Lafayette's chest was painted with release as he cried out. Feeling the way Lafayette grew tighter around him was always enough to push him over the edge, quickly pressing his face to Lafayette’s shoulder so his shout would not draw attention.

He collapsed on top of Lafayette, catching his heaving breath as the last bit of heat withdrew from his body. In a final effort to make his dear blush, he pulled himself up to grip the sabre and bring it to Lafayette’s bound hands. Lafayette’s eyes watched in rapture, tongue going to wet his lips, as he carefully cut through the rope with the sword.

“I do hope your wrists are not too injured.” Washington said, already holding them in his hands, massaging the muscle and feeling back into his hands.

“Hmm. It is nothing that I do not find humbling.” He grinned, a little lopsided and darling. He sat up to remove his hands from Washington’s and wrap sleepily around him. “How did I get so lucky with you?” He mused, words muffled against his chest.

Washington chuckled, tenderly letting his fingers play with Lafayette’s hair as affection swelled in his heart. “I often wonder the same thing myself.” 

Lafayette hummed, “how did you know?” 

Washington laughed, “Did you truly believe I would not notice how flustered you got anytime I held my sword?” Lafayette giggled and pressed his face harder to Washington’s chest, and he knew he was attempting to hide his own blush.

“I do not know what it is about that image but it is...it is magnificent.” He whispered.

“ _Y_ _ou_ are magnificent.” He couldn’t help but add with a kiss to his head, “now, let me clean you up.” 

Lafayette whined when Washington left him, but he soon passed out under the gentle care he gave him in cleaning him and gently soothing over the little bruises left on his skin. Once he finished, he curled into bed next to Lafayette, wrapped his arms around him and pulled him as tight as he could be, and soon fell asleep listening to Gilbert’s steady breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow my [tumblr](https://jacepens.tumblr.com/) where I take prompts and post updates!  
> 


End file.
